Version 1.12.3
Final Release Notes for Second Life 1.12.3 - 1.12.3(6) November 1, 2006 Other changes * Updated Mozilla libraries * Clear Cache button also clears Mozilla cache * Mac Mozilla browser profile no longer saved inside application bundle * Browser agent string now identifies Second Life and SL Client version * Mozilla lib version added to Help->About Second Life * Added new user clothing to local files (speeds up appearance for new avatars) * Terms of Service cannot be agreed to until the page has fully loaded Bug fixes * Fixed crash when showing Profile * Fixed various crashes on startup in MacOS * Fixed changes not saved on gestures when edited within a prim * Fixed new clothing appearing white on other avatars * Disabled auto-detect hardware option on Mac - it’s Windows-only * Fixed login screen not launching links in new window on PPC Mac * Fixed resolution box remaining grey after switching from windowed to fullscreen * Fixed ‘Auto-detect’ not unchecking when user changes aspect ratio * Fixed script command window not dismissing once it has been scrolled * Fixed colored noise on Quicktime when first playing back a movie * Fixed clickable area for objects in notecards * Fixed Debug Settings to not save all changes as ‘true’ - 1.12.3(4) October 25, 2006 Bug fixes * Fixed a client crash while changing the aspect ratio * Fixed a client crash with Path Cut Begin * Fixed Top Scripts always showing a total script time of 0.0 * Fixed buttons in Profile (Pay, Rate, etc.) * Fixed an incorrect uninstaller error message * Fixed Rename to Folder Name in Appearance * Fixed ampersand in Busy message causing preferences to revert to default * Fixed About Land’s Return Objects for objects owned by parcel owner * Fixed window resize arrows on Mac for different UI Sizes * Fixed Enter key immediately sending Mac crash reports * Fixed IM window resizing on closing/opening a session * Fixed login failing when group name/title contains multi-byte characters * Fixed animations being uploaded with spread fingers * Fixed texture repeats when an object is stretched * Fixed ’share with group’ when deselected/selected * Closing/opening the inventory clears the search bar * Improved load balancing for Orientation Islands * Corrected network throttle to relax it after it has been tightened * Fixed tooltips appearing for invisible windows * Fixed dropping image on your profile sending image to last profile viewed New features * New login interface pulls images and information from the web site * ‘Languages’ added to Profile Other changes * Simulator savestates save to local disk in certain situations (grid shutdown, rolling restart, etc.). This should decrease downtime for grid shutdown/startup. * Terms of Service displayed in HTML * Sell Land floater no longer accepts commas/decimals (which were causing price failures) * Renamed Land -> Options -> Show in Search (was Show in Find Places) * Mac resize-window widget made easier to locate and use * Estate managers can now terraform Category:Release Notes